The present invention relates to video cassettes and more particularly to a system for packaging video cassettes for retail display and sale.
Video cassette cartridges are manufactured primarily in one of two formats--VHS and BETA. These two types of cassette cartridges have different external dimensions. Specifically, the BETA cartridge is smaller than the VHS cartridge both in length and width.
Packaging such cassettes for retail display and sale requires two different size packages for the two different size cassettes. In one packaging system, two printed sleeves are provided. The first printed sleeve is dimensioned to closely receive a VHS cartridge therein. The second printed sleeve is dimensioned to closely receive the smaller BETA cartridge therein. The two separate sleeves create several problems. First, both types of video cassettes are typically manufactured by a common manufacturer, who must inventory both sizes of sleeves to be able to package both VHS and BETA cassettes. This duplication of inventory requires excessive storage area and creates ordering problems. Occasionally, if inventory is not carefully controlled, the manufacturer will exhaust his supply of one type of sleeve and consequently have only the wrong size sleeve for the cartridges to be packaged. Second, separate cutting dies are required for the two different size sleeves. The printer must also change negatives frequently to print two different sleeves for a plurality of titles.
At least two prior artisans have developed retail packaging systems for accommodating different size cassettes within a standard package. Examples of such packages include U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,495, entitled SINGLE SIZE DISPLAY CARTON FOR PACKAGING EITHER A TAPE CASSETTE OR TAPE CARTRIDGE, issued Jan. 16, 1979, to Friedman; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,763, entitled BOX FOR HOLDING TAPE CARTRIDGES, issued July 11, 1972, to Sandel. However, these packages have relatively complicated constructions and accordingly require relatively complicated and/or expensive manufacturing equipment. Further, these boxes are typically wasteful of packaging material because they are relatively large in comparison to the size of the cartridges packaged.
In addition to retail packaging materials, at least one storage box has been developed for different size video cassettes. An example of such a box is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,159, entitled VIDEO PACKAGE, issued Dec. 1, 1981, to Stone et al. This storage box is plastic and internally dimensioned to receive a VHS cassette therein. An L-shaped insert is provided and snap-fits within the box to accommodate the smaller BETA cassette therein. The Stone package is not readily suited to retail display in view of its relatively expensive manufacture and relatively complicated and bulky construction. Further, the plastic box is not readily printable.